


The Wrong Setter

by Krowshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, hc where oikawa is as blind as a bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krowshi/pseuds/Krowshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Kou-chan. I'm not wearing my contacts or my glasses and for a second I thought you were the Shiratorizawa setter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Setter

**Author's Note:**

> I'll tell you this much, this idea sprouted over a skype conversation about eyesight and it led into glasseskawa territory.

There is a number of things that Suga could have predicted would happen once he arrived home from work. A lot of those things would fall under the category of relaxation and getting comfortable with his boyfriend. _'Boyfriend.'_ That was a word Suga still found himself needing to get use to around Oikawa. However, there are some things Suga would not even consider to expect upon coming home. Though sometimes he feels like he really should reconsider that train of thought.

Turning the corner into the living room, one of those things he did not expect to happen was to be hit in the face by a pillow. Hard. Hard enough to send him backwards onto the floor and holding his scrunched up face as he grumbled out in mild pain from the impact and the shock of it all. The gray haired male rolled onto his side, continuing to hold his face as he curled up weakly.

"Tooru, Christ almighty there better be an explanation for this," Suga says as he slowly sits up finally, rubbing the back of his head in a sore attempt to ease the pain that is sure to grow into a headache without the help of some pain killers.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Kou-chan. I'm not wearing my contacts or my glasses and for a second I thought you were the Shiratorizawa setter." 

Giving a deadpanned expression, Suga stared at Oikawa blankly at first before shaking his head with a low sigh and pushed himself up to his feet, ignoring Oikawa's pleas to help him up or to help in general. He simply just slipped his jacket off and rested it across the back of the couch before dragging himself to the kitchen's medicine cabinet, an insistent Oikawa at his heels like a needy puppy. Whatever he did, simply ranging from reaching for the pain killers to making food, Oikawa was right there to offer help, but out of his own stubbornness for the time being, Suga rejected all help with silence.

"Kou-chan, pleaseeeeee let me help! I'm sorry I knocked you over with that pillow and mistook you for that trash team's setter! You're a prettier setter than he is, I swear! I'll make up for it with lots of cuddles, just stop ignoring me!" Oikawa insisted, finally letting his forehead settle against the smaller male's shoulder and slowly entwining his arms around the other's stomach. Silence sat between them for a bit longer, almost to the extent that Oikawa was going to say something again until Suga turned his head to look at him.

"Really? You mean all that?" he finally said. Oikawa visibly brightened as he nodded, holding Suga a little bit tighter in hope. Suga seemed to hold a thoughtful look before smiling and turning fully in Oikawa's embrace and wrapping his own arms around his neck. "Alright, let's just... Avoid hitting anyone with a pillow again... Especially with that much force." Suga smiled softly as Oikawa nodded in understanding and broke out into laughter as he was picked up and carried to the couch.

"Also, Tooru," Suga said, shifting up against Oikawa as he readjusted on the couch. He dropped his voice noticeably and held a stoic face, causing the brunette to tilt his head in question. "You should have come to Shiratorizawa."

"HAHA! kou-chan, do that again!!"


End file.
